Wizard Rings
The are the power source of Kamen Rider Wizard. There are two kinds: the left-handed for transformation/changing Wizard's current Style; and the right-handed for performing spells, as well as summoning his weapon. Transformation Rings *Normal Rings ** : Allows Wizard to access Flame Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of fire. ** : Allows Wizard to access Water Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of water. ** : allows Wizard to access Hurricane Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of wind. ** : Allows Wizard to access Land Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of earth. *Drago System Rings **'Flame Dragon Ring': Allows Wizard to access Flame Dragon Style. **'Water Dragon Ring': Allows Wizard to access Water Dragon Style. **'Hurricane Dragon Ring': Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Dragon Style. **'Land Dragon Ring': Allows Wizard to access Land Dragon Style. flame.PNG|Flame Style Ring Waterring.png|Water Style Ring HurricaneRing.jpg|Hurricane Style Ring LandRing.jpg|Land Style Ring Magic Rings * : Activates the WizarDriver. White Wizard has his own with a red trim as shown in Episode 2. * : Opens a portal to two different locations. Typically used to retrieve the WizarSwordGun or the Machine Winger. * : Allows Wizard to perform his Rider Kick. * : Allows Wizard to help Gates in Phantom-caused despair by sending him into their Underworld to stop a new Phantom from being born. Destroying the Gate's inner Phantom will save their life, but also strip them of their magical potential as a side-effect to prevent repeated attacks. * : Summons the WizarDragon in an Underworld. * : Summons then powers the Red Garuda PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. * : Allows Wizard to enlarge his arms to hit enemies with. * : Creates corporal copies of Wizard. * : Shrinks down Wizard drastically. * : Allows Wizard to create an shield that is made of the element of Wizard's current Style. * : Puts the wearer to sleep. * : Emits a bright flash of light. * : Transfers one's magical energy into another. However, overusage of this Ring weakens the donor and becomes unable to fully use his own abilities. * : Transmutates the wearer's body into a liquid to make melee attacks useless or to grapple with a foe. * : Restrains a target with six strands of mystical metal chains. * : Allows Wizard to spin at high speeds. * : Releases a horrible odor. * : Allows Wizard to elongate a part of his body. *'Time Ring': Unknown *'Fiver Ring': Unknown *'Excite Ring': Unknown *'Dress up Ring': Unknown *'Special Ring': Unknown *'Blizzard Ring': Unknown *'Thunder Ring': Unknown WizardBeltRing.jpg|Driver On Ring Dragorise ring.jpg|Dragorise Ring Kick Strike Ring.jpg|Kick Strike Engage.jpg|Engage Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring Defend.jpg|Defend Ring Bigring.png|Big Ring Sleepring.png|Sleep Ring Lightring.png|Light Ring PleaseRing.png|Please Ring Liquidring.png|Liquid Ring Bindring.png|Bind Ring Copyring.png|Copy Ring Ring.jpg|Garuda Ring Ring - kopie.jpg|Unicorn Ring Ring - kopie (2).jpg|Kraken Ring Legend Rings *Ichigo *Nigo *Decade *OOO *Fourze Trivia *Some of the abilities the Wizard Rings possess are similar to powers of previous Kamen Riders. **The Big Ring is similar to the Rider Thrust of Kamen Rider Kiva in Dogga Form, as well as a partial example of what Kamen Rider J can do. **The Copy Ring is similiar in principle to the Trick Vent Advent Card of the Ryuki Riders, the Gemini Rouze Card of Garren, the Illusion AttackRide Rider Cards of Decade and Diend, and the Branching Shade power of OOO's Gatakiriba Combo. **The Dragorise Ring is similar to Ryuki and Ryuga's Advent Card and Kiva's Doran Fuestle, as it summons a dragon-like monster. **The Light Ring is similar to OOO's Lion Medal's Liodias ability and Fourze's Flash Module. **The Liquid Ring is similiar to the liquid forms of Kamen Rider Black RX as Biorider and the Full Combo power of OOO's Shauta Combo. **The Drill Ring is similar to that of Fourze's Drill Module. **The Extend Ring is similar to the effect of W's LunaJoker form. *Wizard's usage of rings to transform is similar to the titular heroes of the Super Sentai series Denshi Sentai Denziman. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Wizard Rings Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider powers Category:Wizard Arsenal